<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Age Forsaken by CandiSweetrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278868">An Age Forsaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiSweetrack/pseuds/CandiSweetrack'>CandiSweetrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiSweetrack/pseuds/CandiSweetrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year following the Calamity's defeat, Link and Zelda unearth a shocking secret beneath Hyrule Castle. The corpse of a desert king is granted new life, though his existence seems to have been wiped from all written history and memory. What connection does he serve to the legendary tyrant Ganon? And what true motives does he hide behind his sculpted body, abrasive tongue and hedonistic nature?<br/>(Based heavily off of BotW lore, theory videos and the trailer to the sequel game.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ganondorf, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Age Forsaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Research Notes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entry #1</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a century in deep slumber, the loss of his memories and the struggle to haphazardly regain them, the countless danger he has survived… After everything he has been through, I am quite stunned that Link was able to remember my birthday. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose it isn’t all too surprising. We lost everything shortly after I turned seventeen. Surely the day remains a fresh wound in his mind, no matter how long ago it was. But despite this, he was all smiles when he presented me with this book. For new research notes, he suggested. Or a diary, if I so choose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the preparations to explore the depths beneath Hyrule Castle underway, it seems only fitting that I document our findings within these pages. This investigation is of vital importance - especially in light of recent developments.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know why the Divine Beasts stopped working. Even Robbie and Purah were at a loss for reasons. We’ve theorized that perhaps the last of their energy was used up in the Calamity’s defeat last year. As I write this, I still believe that to be a highly plausible explanation. Once the towers and shrines began to disappear, however, we knew that it had to be something more. "<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>One by one, the Sheikah technology across the land has descended back into the earth from whence it came. Even the Guardians (the mobile ones, at least) have gone; Link and I personally witnessed their migration back to Central Hyrule - the origin of their containment. In the hours following, the earth began to tremor and all we could do was watch in awe and confusion as the five great columns outside the castle began to recede into the ground. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Purah has hypothesized that with the Calamity now gone, these structures and automatons have fulfilled their purpose. The shrines were created with the specific goal of training the Chosen Hero, after all. Robbie, however, was quick to point out a major oversight on the matter:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The infection of Malice still remains in many places, which means we have not entirely rid ourselves of the Calamity. That, and the Ancient Furnaces remain lit. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>In both Hateno and Deep Akkala, the signature blue flames still burn as they have for over 10,000 years. These are supposedly places where massive amounts of energy are gathered and produced in order to give power to Sheikah creations. And as I have recently learned, they are only two of three such sites.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>According to Robbie, the third Ancient Furnace was located in the very place Hyrule Castle stands today. It makes more than perfect sense. The columns, the Guardians… All of it can be traced back to the castle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the Calamity, I searched as much as I could for secrets beneath the castle. At the time, I was trying to find traces of the columns. I had been so eager to find the rest of the Guardians that I never considered what else could have been hidden so deep underground. It didn’t help that Father refused to allow me to go too far, out of concern for my safety. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But now, there is nothing to stop me. My sealing magic is finally at my fingertips. I have Link by my side, along with a wealth of knowledge and experience that I never had before. Close to a year has passed and I believe I finally have the courage to return to the place that was my prison for one hundred years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Research Notes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entry #2</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve already uncovered a wealth of discoveries and findings, and only in the span of a day and a half.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks to Bludo, Yunobo and the rest of the Goron Group Mining Company, we were able to employ a variety of methods to access entrances and tunnels once thought inaccessible for generations. The deeper we delved, however, the more our Goron allies began to show their discomfort. We finally reached a point where they refused to accompany us any further. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Their reasons were vague but from what I understood, the foundation here is ancient and unknown. Yunobo nervously muttered something about how even the rock tastes like blood and decay. I wanted to press him more on the matter, but Bludo was quick to dismiss him and leave us with only a warning to proceed with caution. From then onward, it has been just Link, myself and an oxen acquired from Hateno to carry our packs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The difficulty of terrain has improved the further down we’ve traveled, much to my surprise. Without realizing it immediately, there came a point where we were no longer relying on Goron-made breaks, tunnels or the occasional explosive from the Sheikah Slate. There are still old walkways down here and even stone bridges that stretch across seemingly bottomless chasms, paved yet long forgotten over time. Aside from the occasional Keese or rat lurking in the darkness, I imagine we are the first beings to tread here in hundreds of years. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lit torches and weapons imbued with fire magic had been a necessity during the first leg of our descent. Now, there are times where they are completely obsolete. The bedrock that surrounds us is filled with veins of luminous ore, casting off an ethereal glow bright enough to illuminate our path. Link has mentioned that the stone is abnormally colorful, radiating hues of both green and blue that blend together in gradient. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t say I’ve ever studied ore deposits too closely before, thus I am unable to comment. Descriptions given in the Sheikah Slate tell about how the glow of luminous stones are often linked to the spirits of the dead. I personally think that this is nothing more than a story from folklore. Even so, it’s an eerie thought to consider as we travel beneath that light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no telling what lies ahead of us now. The structures are looking less Hylian the further we go; much of the stonework has begun to bear a close similarity to those used by the Zonai, a prehistoric tribe of warriors that originated from the Faron region. Crumbling statues of fierce dragons, owls and boars are littered all over the caverns here. Each one is engraved with their own unique pattern of swirling symbols - much like those found in the ancient ruins across Hyrule. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve followed these architectural marvels for hours now, only taking short breaks to allow the ox some time to rest. I don't know how much deeper we will be able to go. Surely these caverns cannot go on forever? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Research Notes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entry #3</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the ancient marvels that lay below the ground, I have to admit that I was not expecting us to find a vast man-made water source.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Upon our first discovery, I thought it to be nothing more than some sort of fountain. It was Link who proved me wrong, using the Sheikah Slate's Cryosis function to scan across the water's surface. We were shocked to find that we were at the edge of something more akin to a subterranean lake than a mere fountain.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I've gathered a few samples for later testing, though it appears to be safe to drink. Our steed has happily taken the opportunity to do just that while I document by torchlight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for Link, he seems restless. I cannot discern whether being so deep beneath the earth is unnerving him or if he is eager to explore more. Sheikah Slate in hand, he used my downtime to scout the perimeter ahead. He returned not long after to report that a set of massive doors carved from stone lay just ahead, bringing our trail to an abrupt end. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I pray that this is not the end of our findings. There is so much more I want to know and we're nowhere near obtaining the answers we seek. I must know what lies beyond those doors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Research Notes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entry #4</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>We found...something else.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, hello everyone! I'm Candi and this is the first fanfic I've written in over a decade. I'm suuuuper self-conscious about writing characters that aren't my own, so I hope you'll bear with me as I find my footing for these first few chapters. I've wanted to write this particular story for a while now. Watching all the interesting lore videos on YouTube that cover the contents of Creating a Champion were my biggest inspiration. And with the sequel still being heavily theorized about, I thought I'd make up my own fun, smutty version to hold me over until its release.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around for future chapters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>